You Can't Build A Wall Without Cement
by winchesterlove94
Summary: Tag to 7x06. Extended ending to Slash Fiction because I didn't want it to end the way it did. Sam realizes something as he's walking away from his brother.


**Hey guys! So for those of you reading my other story, **_**We Are Broken**_**, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated! I just had this random idea for a tag to 7x06, Slash Fiction, so I quickly wrote it up. **

**Slash Fiction was such an amazing episode, but I was thinking about going into a deep depression when it ended with a fight and Sam leaving...yet again. So here's a tag to mend my broken heart with an extended ending.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :]**

"Sorry Sam."

The words are barely heard over the pounding in Sam's ears as he turns his back on Dean and walks away. Fury pulses through his veins and his eyes blur with unshed tears. He clenches his fists together as he swings his backpack over his shoulder and locks his jaw.

How could he? How could Dean kill Amy after he begged him not to? It wasn't just the fact that Dean did it, but he flat out lied to his face! Dean told him he trusted him...and he lied. Sam hears the Impala door slam shut, but the engine never starts.

Yeah, he knows running away is the childish thing to do and from past experience, he knows it never works out. But Sam can't be around Dean right now. Because he knows if he goes back there, he's going to do something he'd regret. He would most likely lose his temper and end up throwing punches, and violence never solved anything in his book.

Sam can tell without turning around that Dean hasn't left. He's probably watching him walk away with even more guilt eating away at him. Sam pushes away his own regret, too caught up in anger. He can't talk to Dean right now...it's too soon and he can't wrap his head around the fact that Amy's dead and Dean betrayed him.

_Wow, this is getting to be a regular thing for you, isn't it Sammy?_

That voice hits Sam like a train, stopping him in his tracks.

Sam's breathing picks up as he resumes his walk in no certain direction, ignoring the haunting whisper in his ear.

_Awh, come on, Sammy. Don't be like that. You know I hate being ignored._

Fear prickles against Sam's neck and he pretends he doesn't see his worst fear beside him.

_Sammy..._

He's not real. He's not real. He's not real.

_Oh but I am. You see, I may not be real in a physical sense, but Sam...I'm more than real in your mind._

He's not real. Focus on stone number one. Build from there. Focus. Build. Focus. Build.

Sam presses down on the wound his hand had acquired weeks ago, the one Dean had stitched up for him. He waits for Lucifer's voice to cease...and waits, and waits, and waits.

_And all the kings' horses and all the kings' men, couldn't put Sammy together again._

Why wasn't it working?

Stone number one. Build on stone number one.

_I can feel it Sammy...can you? That grip you have, slowly slipping away..._

A thought suddenly hits Sam that makes him weak in the knees.

You can't build a wall without cement.

_Awh, is little Sammy missing Dean already?_

_Sammy..._

_Sam..._

_Sam..._

"Leave me alone!" Sam suddenly roars, unable to hold back his desperation any longer. He spins around and comes face to face with Lucifer.

_Oh Sam, you wound me._

Sam presses down harder and harder on his hand, but Lucifer doesn't fade away.

_Easy there tiger, you might pull something._

"You're not real." Sam whispers, squeezing his eyes shut.

_You know, it's almost disappointing in a way. No matter how much pain I cause you, it'll never match up to the pain Dean caused you. And all that moronic brother of yours did was lie to you._

"Leave me alone." The younger brother hisses, clenching his jaw and keeping his eyes shut.

_Boo hoo. Is little Sammy gonna cry about it? But don't worry Sam; I'll always be here for you..._

"No."

_Sam..._

_Sammy..._

"SAM!"

Sam's eyes snap open and he jumps a little when he realizes that Lucifer is gone, and instead, Dean stands in front of him, gripping him by his shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey, he's gone Sammy. He's gone." Dean soothes his expression full of worry.

Sam takes in a shaky breath and blinks the tears in his eyes away. He pulls away from Dean's grasp and takes a step back. "Why?" He whispers hoarsely.

Dean casts his eyes downward before speaking up in a low voice. "Sammy...You gotta understand. She was gonna kill again. Maybe not today, but in a few years when that kid of hers is sick again..."

The brothers stand in silence, each staring at the ground. "Sam, it killed me knowing that I did what I did. You have no idea how guilty I felt, and still feel. But...I only did what you couldn't do, man."

Sam swallows the lump in his throat as he raises his head. "You said you trusted me." He whispers.

"And I wasn't lying about that! Sam, you do realize that you're the only person in the entire world that I completely trust? Yeah, we've had our rough patches, but you're my brother. I trust you Sam, I do."

Sam nods slowly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"So, what'd you say we get the hell out of here? Or do you still wanna fly away to never never land?" Dean questions with a smile, as Sam laughs in spite of himself.

"Let's go."

Yeah, things were definitely not completely patched up between the two brothers, but that didn't mean they wouldn't fight their way through this like they did with all the other shit thrown at them.

_Did you forget about me?_

Sam presses down on the wound on his hand and winces at the pressure. Dean turns around and furrows his eyebrows at Sam, glancing at his hand and then his face.

"Sammy? Stone number one, remember?" He speaks up, clearly understanding what was happening.

"Got it." Sam breathes and watches as Lucifer disappears in front of him. He smiles slightly as the brothers make their way to the Impala.

Sam can feel the wall in his head slowly beginning to build up once again as Dean shoots him a small smile. He realizes that the only way he'll make it through his crazy, unfair, beautiful life is by the side of his brother. The cement that will hold him together.

And he knows deep down, that they'll get through this.

And they'll do it together.

**Sorry, this was quickly written because I wanted to have it out before tonight's episode. So I apologize if it was a disappointment! Haha, please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
